Tut and Suhad: A Moment in Time
by king yugioh
Summary: A one shot based on the upcoming miniseries on Spike TV called Tut


Tut and Suhad: A Moment in Time

The sun has set in the land of endless sand. The young King walks the halls of the palace flanked on either side by a pair of guards. His steps are quick and they are having a hard time keeping up with him. Everything is quiet as they make their way to a long corridor. He motions to the guards to keep watch and allow no one to pass. He doesn't break his stride as they stop at the end of the hall and cross their spears. There is a door and Tut slowly enters into the chamber.

Silhouetted against the moonlight is a young woman. She is looking out across the sand and does not acknowledge his presence. "If I could. I would pluck the moon like a grape and give it to you as a gift to make you smile." Khaten says to her. He is answered only in silence. He slowly takes a few more steps into the room. "Does a servent of Bastet have your tongue?" The King asks her. He looks across the room and sitting on her bed is a very large cat, cleaning himself. With a smile, he picks up the feline and begins scratching him behind the ear. "Maybe you will talk to me?" He ask of the animal but the only sound is the loud 'purring' the cat is making. He laughs as he sets the cat back on the bed and turns to leave. The cat reaches out a playfully swats his hand.

Tutankhamun, boy King stares at the young woman for a second before turning to leave. "Don't go." She says quietly. The King stops in mid step, shocked. "So you do still have your tongue?" She turns to face him. He can tell she has been crying. "What makes you weep?" He asks her as he walks over to her and takes her face in his hand using his thumb, he wipes away a tear from her eye. "Why are the fates so cruel?" She looks at him. His eyes are full of kindness. "I remember the day your father died. We were in the courtyard playing and Ay called you over and gave you the news." Tut looks back out over the sand. "I remember telling him, 'I don't want to be Pharaoh.' I just wanted to keep playing." She smiled. "You had your duty to Egypt. And I lost you forever." Tut returned his gaze. "You haven't lost me. Am I not here right now, talking to you? I am still Khaten. I am still the boy that used to play with you in the courtyard."

Suhad does not agree with Tut, he is the Pharaoh and he shouldn't be there. "No!" She tells him as she makes her way across the room. "You are the Pharaoh! You are Khamun. Husband to Ankhesenamun. I am noone." The King could not stand to hear such words come from her mouth. He strides over to her. "Why do you say such things to me?" He takes her arm and turns her to face him. She can see his anger and Horemheb is not there to calm him. There is fire behind his eyes. She lowers her head as she speaks. "I have angered you. I am sorry, My King." Even though her words stung like that of a scorpion, he knew she was right.

"No, Suhad, I am sorry. I know this isn't easy for you." He lightly puts a hand on her shoulder. His voice is calm, caring and free of the anger in his eyes. "I am afraid, Khaten. Your Grandfather doesn't approve of your coming here." Tut looks around, the cat is rubbing against his legs. "Grandfather? He only wants what is best for me and for Egypt. You have nothing to fear from him." Suhad reaches down and picks up the cat. "He threatened to send me to the lions. He accused me of trying to get between you and Ankhe." The boy King's temper slowly began to flare again upon hearing of the threat to Suhads life. "Really, he said that to you." She nodded.

The Pharaoh paces the floor. "I will deal with my Grandfather." He turned to Suhad. "Marry me." Suhad dropped the cat. "I can not and you know this. I am not of royal blood. That is forbidden." His voice erupted. "AM I NOT PHARAOH. EGYPT HERSELF DOES NOT BREATHE UNLESS I ALLOW IT!" Suhad couldn't hide her fear. When he got that way, there was no calming him. He turned away from her, looked out at the desert and up at the sky. "Let me protect you." He sighed. She put her arms around his waist. "The sun and the moon can't share the same sky. That is why we have day and night. It is as it must be." Tut looked down at her hands and covered them with his own. The hour was growing late.

Pharaoh turned to leave her. He was still angry. "You will not have to fear my Grandfather. I promise you." He tells her before leaving. "Rest. We will speak more in the morning. I have been here too long and I am sure that Ankhe is wondering where I am." He takes a step to the door then stops. Suhad watches him as he stands if frozen in place. "Khaten? What is wrong?" He says nothing to her. He heads out of the corridor and instructs the guards to remain. He also orders them to keep watch over Suhads room the whole night and make sure she is not disturbed. The guards remained the night. Khaten returns later that morning. And takes Suhad with him to the new palace in Thebes away from Ay. She still tells him 'no' when he tries to convince her that if she married him that she would be safe. 


End file.
